Flight
by Keloidi
Summary: What if other people were on the plane? April got never fired and she passed the boards. [Japril]
1. Crash

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story about Grey's Anatomy!  
I'm from germany, sorry if there are errors etc.  
I hope you will enjoy it and please don't ask me why April and Jackson were on the plane  
because i have no clue, it's just kinda my version of it! But some/many things are canon.  
**

_Alex screamed painfully.  
April knocked against a piece of the plane.  
Mark searched desperately for water and equipment.  
Meredith looked for Derek.  
Derek was somewhere in the woods.  
And Jackson realized that something was stuck in this upper leg.  
_

…

"Get up! Jackson get up! Jackson!" Mark yelled at him.  
"Where…Where are we? What happened?" asked the younger man, while staring at his upper leg.  
"The plane crashed. That's what happened. We're in the middle of nowhere, so drag that piece of glass out of your leg and help me!" Jackson nodded and pulled the glass out of his leg. He gave a wince of pain, stood up and looked around him, disoriented.  
"We need to help Alex, can you handle this?" his mentor asked him.  
"S-Sure…" Jackson said, still not realizing the situation. _The plane crashed?_  
Alex' leg laid under a plane wing and some other pieces.  
Mark swallowed hard and tried to lift the pieces with Jackson. "Damn it!" he swore.  
"Karev, it's too heavy! B-But if we don't do anything your l-" – "Yeah I know. Just...just push me out of this freakin' thing."  
Alex looked up at Mark and Jackson. "Come on, just do it already!" He yelled.  
They grabbed his arm and pulled him out of this whole mess of metal.  
But the pain was too much for Karev, so he just screamed until he collapsed.  
Mark positioned his friend and covered him with some dirty blankets he also taped his wounded leg with them.  
"Where's the rest?" Jackson asked with fear in his eyes.  
"I don't know! Meredith told me she's trying to find Derek. I just woke up in dirt and I don't know where the hell my friends are! I don't even know where I am." – "Calm down! It helps nobody if you freak out **right now**. First of all, we have to fi-" "I-I can't find Derek. "  
Meredith stood behind Jackson and her voice broke, knowing that she won't be able to see her husband again.  
"We will find him. **We have to**." Mark said. She pulled herself together, still with tears in her eyes she nodded.  
"H-How's Alex doing? Is he fine?" – "Yeah, we pulled him out and he just collapsed a few minutes ago. It's better for him, that he is not awake." Mark explained.

In that moment they heard a noise.  
"Where is that sound coming from?"

* * *

**1 hour before**

_"Where is Derek? Mark, where is Derek?!"  
"He was sucked out the side when we hit the trees, and then the back of the plane came off. It came… it came off!"  
"April was in the back of the plane."  
"I-I looked to the back, and all I could see was the freakin' sky."  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know!"  
"I'm bleeding…" She mumbled.  
"G-Go and find Derek, I'll stay here. Okay?"  
"Okay."_

_…  
_  
_April was crushed under a piece of the plane. Apparently it was the part with her seat she grabbed the belt and knocked against the metal, with hope someone would find her. She heard how Alex started to scream and how Meredith shouted. But no one heard her._

_Derek found himself alone in the woods. His mangled hand had been pushed through the door of the plane. He heard the voice of his wife.  
"Meredith." He mumbled. "Meredith! Meredith!" He tried to push his hand out of the door, but he failed at that. "Meredith…"_

* * *

"There. It's coming from over there." Jackson said while pointing with his finger at the way.  
All three of them made a move into the woods. "Derek! April!" – "April!" – "Derek!" They shouted.  
"T-This is the back of the plane." Mark swallowed, looking at the wrecked back.  
A bloody hand appeared under the piece.  
"April." Jackson said.


	2. Fate

**A/N: Characters and GA are not mine, they belong to Shonda Rhimes!**

Alex stood up. Alone. "Hey!" He shouted several times but widened his eyes, as he remembered what happened. He looked up at his leg and fear overtook him. Suddenly he just started to laugh and couldn't stop. "I-I think I'm in a little bit of sh-sh-shock." He said to himself.

* * *

"April, April." Mark said.  
"I knew y-you guys would show up."  
"How is she?" Jackson asked.  
"She's awake and responsive."  
"How are you doing in there?" Jackson bent forward.  
"I'm…I'm great."  
"Yeah? Good girl." Mark said with a smile on his face.  
"We're gonna get you outta here, okay?" Jackson sat down, on the cold ground and just looked at his best friend. He was scared like everyone. Jackson didn't want to lose her. _  
_"Okay" She responded with a smile.  
Mark stood up. "She's tachycardic and short of breath."

**In the Hospital**  
"Could someone please mercy kill me so I don't have to go to this thing?" Cristina said, while going into the changing room and put down two dresses wrapped in slipcovers.  
"Hey come on, it'll be fine." Callie said.  
"They all skipped town at the perfect time." Arizona smirked.  
"Oh, no, they will be back in time for the dinner. Because I had to pick up their stupid dry cleaning and dig through their stupid closets for their stupid heels, all the while babysitting Mer's stupid kid." Cristina realized what she said. "She's not stupid."

* * *

"One, two, three."  
Jackson and Mark tried to push the back of the plane from her, but they failed.  
"Damn it! April run it down for me." Jackson said.  
"M-My stomach and my pelvis are crushed. And, uh, my chest feels like it's gonna explode, so it's probably a massive hemothorax."  
"Oh, oh, we-we gotta…we gotta get the oxygen from the plane. Okay? And fluids. Fluids.  
She needs water bottles. And, uh, uh, the tubes, the oxygen tubes. We can get her fluids.

We can get her fluids, okay? Go get 'em. Go. Go get 'em. Why don't you do anything?" Jackson said desperately.  
"Because…because they know it won't help."  
"No. No. You are going to be fine. Stop! You are going to be fine."  
"Go get them!" He yelled.  
Mark nodded and went ahead. Meredith stooped forward April. "I'm gonna be right back, okay?"


	3. Meant to be

**A/N: Short Chapter! Again. But yeah, I hope you don't mind? You can see that the lines are really canon, but I think after this chapter or the next I'm going to write it like really different. Thank you guys that you already follow this story! I hope the errors are not that bad?  
Characters and GA are not mine, they belong to Shonda Rhimes!**

Derek gave up. No one would ever find him.  
Zola. He wanted to see Zola a last time and his wife, but how?  
He stared a long time at a stone right beside him. This was not a good idea or maybe it was?  
Maybe this was the best idea in a situation like this. "This will hurt like hell." He mumbled.  
Derek grabbed the stone with his health hand and closed his eyes.

The only thing you could hear was his scream and the birds which flew off the trees.

Mark and Meredith were back and they saw how Alex laughed.  
"What's going on with him?" Meredith asked.  
"I don't know, I will see about that. Go and try to find everything."  
"Alright." Meredith searched water and the other stuff she should go find.  
Mark grabbed some belts and blankets and ran up to him. "Alex! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. If I could just get myself to stop laughing d-did you find redhead?"  
"We find her and it seems not good."  
"Oh." He stopped laughing.  
"Yeah, oh."  
Silence.  
"I'm gonna try and splint this, okay?"  
Alex nodded.

* * *

"You're doing good."  
"Jackson…"  
"Meredith…Meredith and Mark are gonna be back any minute."  
"Jackson…"  
"They're gonna be and we're going to get you stabilized, and you're gonna be fine, okay? Just a few minutes."  
"Jackson I'm…I'm dying."  
"What? No, you're not."  
"I am. Please…Please tell Alex that I'm grateful that he…that he tried to be my friend, even if he hated my voice and he thought that I am annoying. P-Please tell-"  
"You're not dying."  
"Hold…hold my Hand." April said.  
"I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying."  
"Hold my Hand."  
"No. You're not dying. Do you hear me? You don't die today."  
Jackson tried to push the back of the plane from her, but failed again.  
He breathed heavily, went aground and took her hand.  
April was still crying, but smiled when she saw his face.  
"I love you." He said.  
"You…don't…have to say that just because we-"  
Jackson shook his head.  
"I love you…I love you I always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you."  
April smiled brighter.  
"Yeah? So do I."  
"Yeah?"  
She nodded.  
"Which is why you have to stay alive. We…We can go on dates and…and we're going to get married. We can have a field full of beautiful flowers with butterflies that are released when you say "I do" and mints that have the phrase "mint to be" on them. And you're going to make an amazing trauma surgeon. And we're gonna have two or three kids."  
"Yeah…that's nice."  
"We're going to be happy, April. Me and you we're going to have the best life.  
"Me and you…." She smiled again.  
"We're gonna be so happy."  
"So you can't die, okay? You can't die, because we're supposed to end up together. We're meant to be."  
"Meant to be."

**CLIFFHANGER. I'm sorry! **


	4. Together

**A/N: Hey folks! I'm soooooo happy that you like this story. I really didn't expect that and thank you very much for the compliments.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if there's not much Japril action. And Lexie is at the hospital but I don't mention "hospital scenes" that much, because I am writing about the plane crash. Of course I will mention her and the rest, when they got found and carried into the hospital. Pew, I am glad that my english is okay. AAAnnnyyyyways.  
**  
"Derek! Derek!" Meredith yelled with a little hope.  
"You still didn't find him?" Alex asked.  
"No, we didn't but he is probably fine. Maybe he went for help o-" Mark couldn't talk on because Meredith cut him off.  
"Or maybe he is dead! We have to find him, because I don't think he went for help."  
„I don't understand how this keeps happening, we keep dying. Everything is dying!" Alex said angrily.  
"Meredith calm down!" Mark just finished Alex' leg and stood up.  
"No I will not calm down! Our plane crashed, right now. I cannot be calm in a moment like this…w-where the biggest christian is probably going to die and my husband is lost!  
Mark we have to find Derek, I-I think he is dead." Meredith cried.  
"And we are gonna die out here to!"  
"Keep it together!"  
"No you keep it together!"  
"I try!"  
"D-Do you think Derek is dead?"  
"I-I don't know." Mark answered.

"Meredith! Meredith I-I heard your voice and...and I thought I was dreaming" Derek said, who just came out of the woods and fell in front of Meredith, Alex and Mark on the ground.  
"Oh my god."

* * *

"April? April?" He said, looking at her pale lips and her lifeless eyes.  
No response.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much…" Jackson said, while tears ran down his face.  
He never loved someone for so long, since the first day at Mercy West, he fell in love with her whole appearance.  
She moved her hand a little bit and took Jacksons hand tighter.  
"I'm…I'm not going anywhere, I'm a…a s-so…"April breathed heavily.  
She was still alive. She had the **Will **to stay alive.  
"Soldier."

Meredith and Mark were extremely shocked, they ran the few steps, separating them from Derek and tried to comfort him.  
"Meredith take that bag, I got him." Mark carried him to the place where April and Jackson were.  
"Alex we're right back, okay?" Meredith said and followed Mark.

Mark put Derek down and looked at Jacksons teary eyes. "Is she..." – "N-No, she is barely alive."  
Meredith threw the bag on the ground and gave Jackson one bottle with water.  
"W-We couldn't find the oxygen tubes." – "It's alright, at least we have water. They will come and safe us and we all are going to be okay." Jackson said. "Mer' Derek is awake!" Mark yelled.  
Meredith nodded and ran towards Derek as he opened his eyes.  
"Derek, Derek!"  
"My hand…" He mumbled. "Oh my god, my hand."  
Mark handed her the Disinfectant and rummaged around the bag.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Meredith said and let the Disinfectant flow on Dereks Hand.

"Where is April?" Derek asked her after she sterilized his hand.  
"Right at your side."  
Derek looked at the back of the plane and saw how Jackson held someones hand.  
"T-That's her?"  
"Yeah, and Alex is still there, where he woke up because his leg is…"  
"Fucked up." Mark finished the sentence.  
Derek nodded.  
"Loosen the tourniquet a little bit."  
"You will bleed to death."  
"I need to save my hand, Meredith."  
"Well, I'm trying to save your life."  
"Oh, oh safety pin, safety pin!" Mark said.  
"Bring that a-and do you have a…a t-shirt or bandana?"  
"Got it." Mark went to Derek and sat down.  
"Okay we have to close the wound, use the safety pin. Weave your way inside and out and then put the bandana on top of it and tape it."  
"And what's the, what's the t-shirt for?"  
"Put it in my mouth. I'm probably gonna scream a lot, and I'm gonna, I'm gonna pass out."  
"Okay." Mark put the t-shirt in his mouth and looked up at Meredith, she just started to close the wound and Derek screamed painfully.  
"Please pass out. Please pass out. Please pass out. Please pass out. Please pass out."  
He didn't pass out.

"I'm going to get Alex."  
Mark stood up and went to Alex.  
"What's up?"  
"We all should be together. " Mark grabbed the other bags and important stuff like more water or blankets for the night.  
"And how? As you remember I'm not eben able to freakin walk."  
"I'm gonna pull you with the blanket under you." he held the end of the blanket and pulled him until they were near Meredith and the rest.

"When we get out of here, I am getting the hell away from Seattle Grace mercy death."


End file.
